Top of the Morning to you (I Love you)
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn and Rachel get a mystery envlope in the mail from a long time friend and get two tickets to Ireland to spend St Paddy's day together
1. Chapter 1-Mystery Envelope

top of the morning to you (i love you)

New Story for St Paddy's day this will be a Finchel love story just like all my other ones I am also including Rory in this story. Rory will become Finn and Rachel's Tour guide in this Story so just bare with me its going to be cute and fluffy :)

Chap 1. Mystery Envelope

Rachel was relaxing her and Finn's apartment Finn was away at his job down the street at the music store and Rachel was tidying up around the loft doing some random cleaning while listening to some random Irish music on the radio as St Paddy's day was right around the corner. St Paddy's day was a few days away and Rachel didn't really like all the pubs and parades she just once wanted to visit Ireland and see how it was in there country on St Paddy's day. She remembers asking Rory about it when he came to McKinley he said it was no different then here in the states. Rachel just wanted to visit the country and get away for a while.

Today that was going to happen. She heard the door open and Finn was home from the music store carrying his lunchbox and he brought the mail up from the mailbox. Finn walked over and gave Rachel a kiss and handed her the mail. "Here's the mail nothing fancy just a few things for you nothing for me." ok Rachel said and sat on the couch and looked though the mail. "Bill, bill, junk and she then stumbled across a green envelope with no return address on it just her name and a shamrock for a stamp.

"Hey Finn come look at this." Finn poked his head out of the bathroom and walked out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Rachel. "What is it?" "This came today with no return address or anything?" "hmm let me look at it" Finn took the letter out of her hand and carefully started to open it. Inside was a letter and two plane tickets to Dublin, Ireland. Finn's eyes scanned the letter and he then read it out loud to Rachel. "Dear Finn and Rachel I wanted you two to come for a visit I haven't seen you guys since high school and I miss you both I'd love if you come spend St Paddy's day weekend with me here in Dublin love Rory.

"Oh wow Rory we haven't see him for a long time its been what three years now I wonder what he has been up to strange he would just want us to come he must have something big planned." Finn looked at the tickets. "It looks like our flight leaves this weekend and we will be staying until March 20th St Paddy's day is on the 17th so we will be leaving on the 15th and Rory says he will pick us up at the airport."

it was already Thursday and they were leaving this Saturday so lets pack tonight and tomorrow I will have to put in time off paper so we can go Rachel you don't have anything coming up this week do you?" "No I don't so we are good. Wow I cant believe we are going to Ireland I have always wanted to go we should text Rory and let him know we got the tickets. "Yeah I still have his number in my phone let me get it." "Finn got up and headed into their bedroom and grabbed his phone off the desk and scanned though his contacts and found Rory's number he shot him a text telling him they got his letter and tickets and couldn't wait to see him. A few minutes went by and Finn's phone buzzed and he got a text from Rory saying glad they arrived safely I cant wait to see you guys I've missed you a lot. I have a lot of news to tell you guys when you get here see you this Saturday.

Finn and Rachel headed into there bedroom and pulled out some suitcases and started to pack for there Irish getaway. Finn piped up "do you know how the weather is going to be I don't know what to pack as he let out a nervous laugh. Rachel patted him on the chest and said "not to worry just pack some jeans and shirts and bring a light weight jacket you should be fine I've had this planned out for a while now trust me I have been looking at the weather it gets cold on some day's and warm on other days so the weather is weird but we should be fine we wont be just walking down the sidewalk I'm assuming Rory is going to take us around town and here and there ya know." Finn just nodded and grabbed his jacket from the closet in the living room and folded it and placed it in his suitcase they left out there toothbrushes and all they would put those away the morning they were leaving. It was getting late so they deiced to hit the hay. Rachel snuggled up to Finn and they shared some small talk wondering what they were going to do in Ireland. Finn said "its up to Rory I know he wont let us down." "Yeah your right as Rachel placed her head on Finn's chest and fell asleep to the soft beat of his heart. Finn kissed the top of her head and shut off the light.

The next morning Finn had to head off to work and he told his boss about him taking a week off for the trip to Ireland. His boss was ok with it and let Tony fill Finn's place when he was gone. Rachel was talking to Kurt on the phone and telling him about the trip. Kurt was happy and wishing he could go with them but he was so stuck at Vogue so he had to stay behind or he would of got a ticket for himself and come along. After finishing up at the music store Finn headed home and walked into the loft to the smell of dinner cooking and Rachel dancing around the kitchen. Rachel didn't hear Finn come in because of the music playing so he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and Rachel gasped out but sank into his embrace and she looked up at him and smiled. "Your home early today?" "Yeah Phil let me off early as I am starting my vacation day's for our trip." That's awesome well why don't you go relax and dinner should be done soon as she gave him a kiss on the lips and Finn smiled into the kiss and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat on the couch and watched a random hockey game.

A few minutes later Rachel was setting the table she has seen that Finn has fallen asleep on the couch she slowly walked over and nudge his shoulder waking him up out of his cat nap and telling him that dinner was ready. Finn got up and went to the bathroom and washed his hands and headed to the table where Rachel was already putting a salad in his bowl and they were having a veggie stew with corn taters. "This looks great Rachel" as Finn sat down in his chair and started to dig in. Rachel smiled and started to eat her food. They shared small talk about the trip and Finn was looking on his phone of how long the flight was going to be it was an 7 hour flight he sighed this was going to be one long trip but it would be worth it.

Rachel was doing the dishes while Finn helped clean up the kitchen after everything was taken care they deiced to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie before they had to hit the hay as they were getting up early in the morning for the flight. It was nine pm when they headed off to bed. The next morning Rachel did a triple check making sure everything was all packed and nothing was missing they had a big breakfast down at Ihop and they headed back to Finn's range rover and headed off to JFK.

They arrive at the airport and Rachel parks her car in the car port for the week they are staying and pay's for a week on the car they head inside and go to desk and check in there luggage and they head onto to there gate. Finn shoots Rory a short text telling him they are about to head to their gate and will be boarding shortly. Rory texts Finn back telling him ok and cant wait to see you guys see you soon with a wink smiley face. Finn laughs and calls his mom and Burt and tells them they should be boarding soon and Carole tells them to have a safe flight and enjoy there time there. Finn says they will and sends his love and hangs up. Rachel walks back over from the gift shop and shows Finn she got some magazines for the trip and a few snacks.

It was time to start boarding so Rachel grabbed her carry on bag which was her NYADA bag and Finn had his Lima Titans duffel bag and they slung them over there shoulders and Finn placed his hand into Rachel's hand and they bordered the plane together. They found there seats and Rachel wanted the window seat so Finn got the middle and some older lady sat on the isle seat. Finn places there carry on bags above them and sat down next to Rachel. Everybody got to there seats and they bare down the rules and safety stuff Finn and Rachel watch and listen they have been on plane before but its always safe to watch and all. Next the captain comes over the loudspeaker "This is your captain speaking thank you for choosing Ryan air today's flight is 7 hours NY to Dublin Ireland so sit back and relax and enjoy your flight dinner will be severed later on in the evening." Finn laid back and Rachel looked out the window while they were getting ready to take off. Once in the air it had been an hour into the flight and Rachel was just watching the clouds and Finn was listening to his iPod while holding Rachel's hand. Rachel felt Finn's hand twitch and she looked over at him and smile. He smiled back and kissed her hand. The flight attendant was coming around asking if anybody wanted drinks and snacks. The lady came over by Finn and Rachel and Finn pulled out his headphones and the lady asked if he wanted anything to drink. Finn just got some coke and Rachel took some iced tea and a small bag of peanuts while Finn got a bag of pretzels. The lady nodded and wrote down there order and came back a few minutes later with there stuff.

The captain came back on and told the passengers they have reached altitude and are able to move freely around the cabin so Finn had to use the little boys room so he told Rachel and had to step around the old lady who was sleeping and he gently moved pass her and headed to the bathroom. Rachel grabbed his headphones and stole his iPod and started to listen to some Journey it brought back memories when she and Finn first sang Don't Stop Believing together she looked out the window and closed her eyes and her mind flooded back to that first day when they first met. She let out a quite laugh here she was with the man of her dreams married and flying on a plane to the isle of green.

Finn came back and saw that Rachel stole is Ipod and he laughed and pulled out his phone and just went online and played angry birds for a while until time passed and it was getting close to dinner time Rachel pulled out two menus and look what they had Finn chose the Guinness Stew and Rachel was going with an Irish Salad. There meals were brought and it was just amazing. After dinner Finn fell asleep with Rachel lying the best she could on his chest she fell asleep to the calm sound of his heartbeat and it was like another hour or so till they touched down in Dublin.

The captain came over the loudspeaker once more telling them fasten their seat belts and they were about to land. Rachel looked out the window it was dark but she could make out green hills and a few white blobs on the grass they were sheep grazing in the fields. She couldn't believe it she was in Ireland as she smiled big and looked out some more. Finn and Rachel headed off the plane and saw Rory standing at the gate waiting for them. Rory spotted Finn and waved at him. Finn smiled and they walked over to him. Finn gave him a hug and so did Rachel. "Rory its so good to see you again." "Same here guys I've missed you all we got plenty of time to catch up though you guys look shattered lets head back to my place you don't need to stay in a hotel. Rachel and Finn looked at each other and Rory knew what they wanted. "Don't worry I'll leave you guys alone I'm not home half the time I'm in a band now so I'm mostly out during the night so don't worry I know you want to be alone he said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2-First day in Dublin

Chap 2: First day in Dublin

Rory let them to his car after getting there luggage and it was like midnight so Rachel finally felt what jet lag felt like and she passed out right when the car started to move Finn held her close to his body soon he fell asleep also. Rory kept driving heading to his place so the couple could get some good sleep tomorrow would start their first day in Dublin and Rory was going to take them around town and to lunch and shopping. Rory arrived at his little home and parked the car he looked in the rear view mirror and saw Finn and Rachel passed out Rachel on Finn's chest and Finn's head against Rachel's softly snoring. He didn't want to wake them up but he wanted to get inside and sleep himself. So he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door and opened Finn's door and gently nudged his shoulder telling him to wake up. Finn stirred awake and Rachel felt him move and she woke up to asking "where are we?" "We are at my house come on lets get you inside you guys need sleep." Finn yawned and got out and stretched and helped bring the suitcases in while Rachel followed the boys.

"Well welcome to my house guys make yourself at home I'll show you to your room." Rory led them down the hallway and pointed "here is the bathroom and across from it here is your guy's room." Rory let them into the guest room where a big bed was in the middle with a one drawer and a TV was set up with a blue ray player and a few movies was sitting next to it and also in the room was a mirror and a closet. "The closet is big enough for both of you so you both can store your clothes so you have to keep them in your suitcase. I hope you don't mind sharing one bathroom I have one more bathroom downstairs so yeah." "No we will be fine thanks Rory." ok night guys I'll see you in the morning tomorrow we are going to go out for lunch and shopping I'm going to show you around town to. They are getting town ready for St Paddy's day so the street is getting painted green and there should be decorations all over the place so it will be cool to see." "Neat I cant wait its going to be fun Rachel" said with a slight yawn. Rory laughed "ok you two hit the hay you can unpack tomorrow." "Ok night Rory as she gave him a hug and Finn gave him a hug also and Rory walked out and went downstairs to his room and hit the hay.

Rachel got out her pj's and Finn stripped down to his boxers and walked across the hallway to the bathroom and he placed each toothbrushes and toothpaste and Rachel joined him in there and they both brushed their teeth and headed back into the room and Finn climbed into bed and Rachel turned off the lamp and climbed into bed next to Finn and snuggled up to him. "I cant wait for tomorrow I just cant believe we are in Ireland." "I know me to tomorrow is going to be a great day don't forget to bring your camra when we walk around I want to get ton's of photo's mom asked me to. "Don't worry I brought it we are going to be going picture crazy." Finn laughs and kisses Rachel goodnight and they both fall asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up to an empty bed but she heard Finn singing in the shower and she had to hide her laughing she missed hearing him in the shower she mostly was gone in the morning at school or still asleep as Finn had to wake up early for his job at the music store because he was the one to open the store being the manger and all. She got up and also smelled food being cooked Rory knew she was a veggie person so she smelled eggs and biscuits being cooked. She heard the shower turn off and Finn came into the room with just a towel on and she smiled and said "Good morning love." "Morning beautiful sleep good?" "Yes finally the jet lag is gone it felt like I got hit by a truck last night." "I know me to taking a shower helped a lot. "Yes thanks for the singing alarm clock" Finn blushed and laughed you heard that eh yeah I miss singing in the shower I still think back with Mr. Schue heard me in the shower what a day that was eh?" "Yes that story makes me laugh all the time how he blackmailed you into getting into glee. You were so scared that day." "Yeah don't remind me Finn said looking down at his feet. Rachel laughed and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his naked torso and kissed his chest right on his heart. Finn smiled and kissed her lips. Rory cleared his throat and knocked on the door. Finn and Rachel blushed beat red and pulled away from each other and looked at Rory.

When you are ready breakfast is done and we will be heading out soon so come on and get some grub and freshen up." Finn nodded and Rachel headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower and headed downstairs to join Finn and Rory at the table. Rory passed her a plate of eggs and biscuits while Finn and Rory had eggs and sausage and bacon. "So guys I was thinking of taking you into town today and we are going to have lunch at **Caffe' Italiano** its a cute little Italian place I go there all the time." Finn nodded and Rachel spoke up "so where are we going shopping?" "Well I know this little strip mall I like to go to Finn I know you like music there is a great music store I want to take you in and Rachel across from it there is a dress store if you want to go look in there." "Ok both Rachel and Finn said while they finished there breakfast.

Rachel was helping Rory take care of the dishes while Finn was up in the guest room unpacking there suitcases and placing Rachel's clothes in the closet on one side and his on the other side and he left her undergarments alone so she could put those away in her own drawer and he placed his boxers and socks in a drawer it was big enough so they could share one drawer. He hung up his hoodie and her jacket on the door and he put the rest of the bathroom stuff away like soap, shampoo and his college and Rachel's perfume bottles on the shelves.

Rachel came into the room and Finn told her she could take the rest of her clothes and put them where she wanted and she did she added her undergarments and socks into the drawer next to his and they were all unpacked it was time to head into town so they could have a look around and go shopping. It was a little chilly so Finn grabbed his hoodie and Rachel's jacket off the back of the door and handed her's to her and he put his hoodie on and they met Rory downstairs in the living room and they headed out the to the garage and hoped in the car. "Hey guys so would you like to listen to my group I'm in." "Sure whats the name of it?" "we are called Celtic Thunder once I left McKinley I went onto Ireland's got talent and Sharon our prouder saw me and wanted me to join so I have been with them for a couple of years now we do Irish music and American music almost like what we did in glee." "That's cool ya pop it in." Rory popped in the CD and played a few songs he sang and also sang together with the group.

They headed into the heart of Dublin where all the shopping was it was only 9am so the stores were just opening and Rory wanted to take Rachel to this one Irish store where there was a lot of knickknacks and other random Irish stuff it was called The Irish Attic. They parked and headed inside Rachel was in all with all the Irish stuff and she looked around and Rory pulled Finn to the side and showed him a very pretty Irish necklace it was a shamrock necklace with a star in the middle of it. Finn's eyes widen and he snuck over to the cashier and asked for it. Rachel was in the back of the store so she didn't know he was buying it. Finn paid for it and hit the box in his pocket he was going to give it to her on st paddy's day for a gift as they were going to the parade and there was fireworks after the parade so he thought it would be perfect to give to her right at the moment the fireworks start.

Rachel walked over and grabbed Finn's hand and they headed out of the shop it was getting time for lunch so they headed to Cafe Italinao and had a nice little lunch Finn had a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs and Rachel had a salad with veggie la and Rory had a bowl of pasta and bread sticks after lunch they headed for a few more hours of shopping to walk off there food Rory took Finn to the music store and Rachel saw the little dress store across the street so she gave Finn a peck on the lips and told them she would be across the street at the dress store. Both Rory and Finn nodded and headed inside the music store. The owner of the store knew Rory very well because of Rory and his music group. Finn went into the instrument room and played on the drums for a while while Rory talked to the owner about how sells where going with his Cd's. They were going very good at the moment. Rachel was getting bored at the dress shop so she deiced to join the boys at the music store she heard drumming in the other room and she knew that drumming anywhere and she poked her in and saw Finn with his eyes closed and just drumming a small beat and very into the music. Rachel smiled she just loved watching Finn drum all the memories back in high school how he was the glee club's main drummer for half of the songs and he even tried to teach her a few chords which was fun. Finn opened his eyes and saw Rachel was in the room and he smiled. She came up behind him and laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "why don't we do like old times as she pointed to the microphone. Finn smiled and started to drum the beat to the song open arms by journey and Rachel sang while Finn joined her. Outside they got a little crowed watching them and Rory came and saw them and smiled he remembered back when Finn and Rachel were the stars in glee club.

It was getting late and the store was about the close so Rory and Finn and Rachel headed back into Rory's car and headed back to his place for pizza and a movie. They were all on the couch with Rachel laying her head on Finn's chest and Rory was in his chair they were watching some Irish movie called Leap Year. It was funny Rachel was slowly falling asleep as the credits rolled on the TV and Rory got up and turned off the movie and told them he was going to the hay he had to be up early tomorrow as him and his group were going to be rehearing all day for the parade they were going to be singing on a float. Finn whispered good night as he saw Rachel fast asleep on his chest. Rory nodded and walked off to his room. Finn gently nudged Rachel's shoulder "babe time for bed I know your comfy but I'm not so lets go to bed eh?" Rachel slowly woke up and nodded and Finn picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guest room. Rachel was already in her pj's so he laid her down and tucked her in while he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. Rachel reclaimed her place back on his chest and fell asleep as soon as Finn turned off the light.

This ends chap 2

next chap is one more day before st paddy's day Rory will be gone all day so Finn and Rachel have the house to themselves ;)


	3. Chapter 3-Shake your Shamrocks

Top of the Morning to you (I Love you) Chap 3-Shake my Shamrocks

The next morning they had a quick breakfast as Rory was getting ready to leave to his band mates house Neil Byrne he lived a few blocks away from Rory so he was packing a overnight bag as he was staying the night with Neil as they were performing at the parade with the rest of his group. "So Finn you guys will have the house to yourselves today and tonight so take care of it please and feel free to cook whatever you guys want for dinner tonight there is plenty in the fridge and you know where the movies are and everything if you want to just cuddle up and watch a movie or do other things just as long as you don't be animals please I don't need you waking up my neighbors he said with a laugh. Finn blushed and said don't worry Rory we will behave to a point" as he look over at Rachel with lust in his eyes. Rachel smiled and blew him a kiss from the other side of the kitchen where she was making some oatmeal. Rory's phone buzzed and it was a text from Neil saying he was up and the other lads were meeting up at his house soon. "Ok guys I got to go Neil just texted me saying they are ready to practice for tomorrow so here is the directions to the parade you can walk from my house it isn't far its in Dublin Square just find a spot tomorrow and look out for me when we perform." "after the parade there is a big dance at the shamrock shaker its s club down the street from the square so we are going to go there after because me and my group are also singing there for the night." "Sweet that sounds like fun I cant wait and let me guess tomorrow we have to wear green?" "yes be sure to or you may get pinched and I don't think you want that." "No only Rachel is allowed to pinch me." Rachel laughed and pinched his dimples. Finn smiled and kissed her hand Rory laughed "ok you lovebirds i'll see you tomorrow after the parade enjoy yourself" he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Rachel sat down with her breakfast while Finn was finishing off his lucky charms Rory really liked the cereal. After breakfast as they were finally alone they deiced to take a shower together and get freshen up for the day. They weren't going to stay in the house Rachel saw a park down the block from Rory's house so they deiced to go for a walk as it was a cool day and not to hot or cold it was just right. So after they got freshen up they got their coats and headed to the park. They walk hand and hand to the park its a school day so there wasn't anyone really at the park mostly just a few people walking their dogs. Rachel saw a bridge and ducks swimming around Rachel gripped Finn's hand and lead him to the bridge and they stayed there for a while and watched the ducks swim around. "Ya know this reminds me when we first had that work date Rachel says with quotations in New York. You looked so fancy in that suit of yours and I still remember the smell of the flowers you gave me I loved them Finn always have. Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned in and kissed him. A guy on a bike rode passed them and whistled. Rachel blushed and hid her face in Finn's chest. Finn lifted her chin and deepened the kiss. They were getting hungry so they deiced to find a restaurant close by the park they stumbled across a place called **The Vintage Kitchen **

after lunch they deiced to head back to the house and cuddle up and relax there food and watch another random movie Rachel went though Rory's dvd's and found another Irish movie she loved she popped it in and sat on the couch with Finn and watched the movie. After the movie it was getting close to dinner time so Finn headed into the kitchen and looked around and eyed in the fridge for something to make for dinner they both deiced on veggie burgers and a salad. After dinner they relaxed on the couch for a while just relaxing there food. Rachel was laying on Finn's chest just stroking her hand up and down his torso and Finn was petting her hair. Rachel looked up into his eyes and had lust in her's and Finn knew what she wanted. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Rachel just got up and put out her hand and Finn grabbed it and she lead him into bedroom. Rachel stood in front of Finn and slowly stripped him of his shirt and he stood shirtless in front of her she always loved seeing him shirtless she remembers back when he said he didn't like his body and didn't want to show himself shirtless for Rocky horror picture show but Rachel told him straight up that he has a wonderful body and everything. Rachel placed her hands on his toned muscles and laid one hand on his heart and felt it pick up underneath her palm she knew he was hot and ready for her as always. Finn helped her out of her shirt and he reached behind her and un-clipped her bra and it soon joined the floor with Finn's shirt and her shirt. Rachel got on her knees and slowly removed Finn's pants by taking his zipper into her mouth and guiding it down and he stepped out of his pants. Rachel ran her hand over the budge in his pants and palmed his though his boxers. Finn's breath hitched his his throat and he ran his hands though her hair while Rachel slowly pulled down his boxers and let his members be free of its clothed prison. Rachel stroked him a few times and slowly took him into her mouth. Finn gasped out its has been a while since Rachel gave him a blowjob. Finn couldn't hold it in any longer he growled out and trust into her mouth and Rachel picked up her speed and Finn's head rolled back and he came into her mouth. Rachel swallowed each bit. Finn pulled out of her mouth with a slight pop and she licked her lips and cleaned up what was left on his tip.

Rachel got up and whispered in his ear I'm not done with you yet I want you inside me she said in a growl. Finn undid her pants and could feel how wet she was though her panties and he growled out as he picked her up and laid her on the bed and straddled her lap and he started to kiss her passionately while running a hand over each breast and teasing each nipple with his index finger while he went lower and lower and slowly stuck a finger inside her core stretching her and getting her ready for his pulsing cock still hard and pre-cumming already and ready for round two. Rachel moaned out his name as he teased each nipple with his tongue and he slowly started to enter her core while kissing her hard and passionately. Once fully inside of her Rachel moaned out his name and Finn picked up his speed. All in the room could be heard was Rachel's moan's of pleasure and her and Finn's heavy breathing and the bed springs squeaking. Rory's cat was outside the door just watching the scene in front of him he just looked and walked away from the room.

"Yes Finn keep going baby i'm about to cum!" "That's right love cum for me Finn said out to Rachel a few more trusts and he was about to lose it. Rachel bit down on his neck right on his pulse point and felt it beating against her lips and tongue and that turned her on ten fold and she came fast and hard Finn followed suit after. He slowly pulled out of her and Rachel rolled to the side and Finn fell beside her breathing heavy. Rachel laid her head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat slowing down to a normal beat. She smiled up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips "I love you." "I love you to always and forever. After catching each other's breaths they took one more shower to clean up and they changed the sheets and blankets and Rachel threw them in the wash and let them wash and dry over night. It was almost midnight so they decided to cuddle up and hit the hay as they had a big day tommrow.

Short chap guys

we have 2 chaps left next chap will be the parade and after party with Rory's band a big get together and everything

so keep on reading and believing :)


	4. Chapter 4-St Paddy's day

The next morning Rachel was still asleep on Finn's chest. Finn slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight peaking in from the blinds and he looked over at the clock it was 9am and the parade was at noon so he saw Rachel asleep he head rising up with each breath he took. He smiled and remembered back to last night. He loved this girl and was happy to call her his wife and one day they were going to finally settled down and have a family and everything. Rachel felt Finn moving around and she opened her eyes and lifted her head her hair falling all over the place from post-sex and sleep. Finn laughed and Rachel was like "What?" "Oh nothing just it looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket you should see your hair he said with a chuckle. Rachel laughed and gently smacked him on the chest. He put a hand to his heart and faked to be hurt. Rachel just laughed and kissed him. They fooled around some more before they had to get ready to head down to the square for the parade. Finn looked in the closet and found his green shirt it was set like he was wearing a tux and Rachel had a shirt with shamrocks on it and for tonight she laid out her dress it was a green dress with green little stars. They were not going to be getting pinched at all. They each took a quick shower and grabbed a bite to eat and Rachel got her purse and put in her cam and Finn locked up the house and they headed down to the square and found a spot to watch the parade. The town was crazy there was green everywhere and music being played and kids running around in leparcan costumes and everything it was a cute sight.

The parade was starting with bagpipers and floats of all kind of colors and everything. Candy was being thrown Rachel caught some and gave it to Finn he put it in his pocket. A little boy was running by and threw plastic green and white and orange coins in front of them Finn picked them up and placed them in Rachel's bag. Lots of floats were coming by and Finn and Rachel were looking out for Rory's float they heard his music and saw down a few floats behind was Rory's float with his band mates who were called Celtic Thunder. They arrived in front of Finn and Rachel and they were ahead of everybody else and they had to stop to let some traffic go by and Rory waved to them and told them to get on the float. Finn and Rachel looked at each other and one of the band mates helped them on the float and they got to be in the parade. "Come on you guys you can sing with us said Ryan one of Rory's band mates Rory told us how good you guys are." Finn and Rachel both said ok and sang along with a song they were singing Danny boy. They waved to all the kids and adults watching the parade and threw out candy and beads it was a grand time. After the parade Rory's band mates came back to the house and they had a small get together before the big party tonight and Rory wanted included Finn and Rachel to his band mates. Finn and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch and Rory let each member induced themselves. Each member sat on the other couch or floor and Rory pointed to each lad. "Finn, Rachel I'd like you to meet my band mates to the left here we have Ryan, Keith, George, Emmet, Colm and Neil. Finn and Rachel said hello to each lad and each lad hugged Rachel and gave a firm handshake to Finn. "So Rory tells us you guys were in high school together asked the blonde one known as Keith. "Yes we are all in glee club together when Rory came to Lima from Ireland." "That's cool" said Ryan. Rory piped up so Finn, Rachel I really want you guys to sing tonight at the party would you?" "We'd be honored Rory thank you." "Sweet well we better get ready lads I'll meet you at the party ok." "Ok they said and showed themselves out. Finn and Rachel went into their bedroom and Finn helped Rachel into her dress while Finn got into his tux had a green flower on his breast pocket. Rory was wearing a black suit with a kilt. Finn came into the room and looked wide eyed at Rory. "Rory are you wearing a skirt?" Rory laughed "no Finn its called a kilt men wear them in Ireland. "Oh yeah that's right Kurt wore one to prom once I remember now." Rachel came out in her dress with green earnings. Finn remembers the shamrock necklace he bought for her. "I'll be right back guys I left something in the bedroom. Finn grabbed the box and came back downstairs. "Rachel I have something for you." Rachel looked at Finn and he pulled out the box and handed it to her. Rachel opened the box and gasped. "Oh Finn its pretty thank you can you put it on me." "Of course" Finn took the necklace and Rachel moved her hair away from her neck and Finn clasped the necklace around her neck. "Rachel it looks pretty on you and it matches your dress." "Thanks Finn its pretty and I love it as she rubs her hand over it"

"So shall we" Rory said as he opened the door for them. Finn took Rachel's hand and helped her into the car and Rory got in the driver seat while Finn and Rachel sat in the back and they drove to the pub. Once there they parked and headed inside Rory had to go in the back and meet up with his band mates so he told Rachel to just get comfy at the bar and order some drinks or something they should be going on stage soon. Finn and Rachel nodded and headed to the bar and Rachel got a glass of wine and Finn had a Guinness. Rachel got talking to the bartender and telling him her and Finn were visiting from the states and they were friends with Rory. The bartender knew Rory very well because Celtic Thunder played a lot at the pub. A guy came up to the stage and tapped on the mic and everybody turned their heads to him and the spotlight when on him. "Good Evening everybody happy st paddy's day welcome to the shamrock shake tonight we have a very special and well known group I like to welcome to the stage Celtic Thunder. The room erupted in applause and whoops and Finn and Rachel joined in with the crowed and Rory and the other lads walked on stage all wearing kilts and started to sing Ireland's call. The whole room joined in and Rachel and Finn caught on to the lyrics and dance moves and joined in it was a lot of fun. After a few songs a slow one came on Ryan did a solo and sang the song Everything I do (I do it for you) Rachel was slow dancing with Finn she laid her head on his chest and swayed back and forth to the music and Finn's heartbeat. Finn rested his cheek on her head and swayed with her.

After Ryan finished his song Rory came up to the mic and announced that Finn and Rachel were going to sing a song together. The spotlight shined on them and Finn and Rachel made there way to the stage and Rory gave the mics to them and Finn spoke first. "hello everybody I'm Finn Hudson and this is my wife Rachel we are from New york we know Rory from high school in Lima, Ohio we went to McKinley together he brought us out here to celebrate your wonderful holiday and our last 3 days in Ireland have been amazing so tonight we will sing you the song that we sang at our glee club's teachers wedding we had other couples singing it with us but tonight its all us so for all the lovers out there this song is for you

I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
Look at the stars so far away  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don' you stay?

Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes, fading away  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching, even after today  
So there it is girl, I've said it all now  
And here we are babe, what do you say?  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?

I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last, let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?  
Why don't you stay?

After the song Rachel took Finn's hands and kissed him everybody whistled and clapped after the song and Finn and Rachel bowed and went back to the bar for another drink. Another music group took over there name was The High Kings. Rory and the rest of the lads got a table for them all and Finn and Rachel joined them and they all shared a toast to st paddy's day and good friends. They couldn't stay that late as tomorrow Finn and Rachel had to head back to NY so they said goodbye to the lads and Rory drove them back home and he said he was going ot stay out a little bit longer but he would be able to drive them to the airport tomorrow. Finn and Rachel both nodded and headed into their bedroom and packed their suitcases and had them ready by the door for tomorrow.

Rachel was cuddled up on Finn's chest just drawing shapes on his peck's Finn knew something was up. "Whats up babe you have been very silent tonight?" "I was just thinking I really like it here we should try to come back again sometime just the two of us I would love to explore more." "Oh trust me so would I we will I promise." Rachel smiled and kissed him and they both fell asleep and geared up for the flight home tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5-Home and Scary Surpizes

Here is next chap I hope you enjoyed the story

Finn and Rachel arrived at the airport and Rory helped them get their bags and he gave hugs to Rachel and a hug to Finn and he said "we should see each other again if you ever come across the pond again your more then welcome to stay at my place guys. "Thanks Rory this was great we had lots of fun don't be a stranger if your band ever comes to New York we will come see you guys." "I'll keep that to you Finn" Rory said with a laugh. Rory gave them one more hug and he drove off and Finn and Rachel headed into the airport and checked in and made there way to their gate.

They grabbed a seat and waited for boarding to start. The way to the airport Finn noticed that Rachel was very quite and not really talkative he was getting kind of worried. "Rachel are you ok you haven't really said anything since we left Rory's house." "I'm fine just not really good this morning." "Yeah I noticed you really didn't eat breakfast you were mostly just picking at it." "Yeah I don't know maybe its just a bug I'm going to just sleep on the plane and hope the sleep helps." "Ok he said kissing her cheek" it was time to board the plane and Finn helped Rachel up and they headed into the plane and found a seat Finn claimed the window seat this time and Rachel was in the middle and an older man was on the isle seat. The captain came over the loudspeaker and said welcome to Ryanair flights today we will be flying from Dublin Ireland to New York, New York. This will be a 7 hour flight so sit back and enjoy your flight thank you for flying Ryanair. After the plane took off Rachel tried her best to get comfy in her chair but it was no used she was ache so Finn tried his best to let her lay on him she was using his shoulder as a pillow so Finn couldn't move for a while or she would of slumped and hit her head. A few hours into the flight Finn finally felt sleepy and fell asleep next to Rachel. The captain came over the loudspeaker and said they were about to land Finn woke up to his voice and he saw that Rachel was awake and looking out the window over his shoulder. "We are back home." "Yes we are, how are you feeling?" "I'm a little better." "are you up for dinner?" "Yeah I should be I am a little hungry" "Ok we will grab something on the way home." "Ok" Rachel said and kissed him. The planed touched down and they headed off and went to pick up their suitcases and headed to Rachel's car. "Finn can you drive I'm still a little tired I may just sleep the way home the jet lag really hit me hard." "Ok I'll just stop at a place and grab a pizza and we can cook it at home and all." "Ok that sounds like a plan." Finn put the suitcases in the trunk and helped Rachel into the passenger seat and he got into the driver seat and started up the car and headed for home. On the way home he stopped at the supermarket and Rachel felt the car stop and she woke up and asked if they were home. "Not yet love I'm just grabbing a pizza I'll be right back" as he kissed her forehead. Rachel nodded and waited for him to come back to the car.

Finn returned with a few bags and placed them in the backseat and headed back into the driver side and started to head home. Once home he parked and got the bags out of the backseat and brought them in and Rachel sat on the couch and Finn said he would bring in the suitcases and told her to just relax she looked pale as a ghost. Finn came back in with the suitcases and placed them by the closet and he sat next to Rachel and looked at her with worry. "Rachel babe are you ok as he placed a hand on her forehead she didn't feel warm she just look very tired and pale. "Rachel took a deep breath "I'm fine baby I'm just really tired." "Ok well can you eat?" "Yeah I'll have one slice at least." "Ok as Finn got her a slice of pizza and she nibbled at it and finished it but slowly. After eating Rachel still looked like death worn over. Rachel went into the bedroom and tried to sleep she just didn't feel right and she knew something was up. Finn was watching tv and he was starting to get sleepy so he deiced to join Rachel and hit the hay. He came into the bedroom and something just didn't feel right. The light was still on so he saw Rachel lying in bed but she looked stiff as a bored. Finn raced over to her side and gently shook her she didn't respond at all. She still felt cool to the touch Finn feared for the worst but he saw her chest rise and fall slowly but shallow. He remembered back in high school in heath class to check out the person. He placed two fingers on Rachel's neck and took her pulse it was slow but at least it was there. Finn sighed with relieve when he felt her pulse against his fingers. She still need helped though and Finn didn't know what to do he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "911 what is your emergency." "Yes its my wife something is wrong with her pulse and breathing is shallow and slow please send help." "Ok sir calm down what is your name and address please sir" "Finn Hudson and my address is 300 Broadway ave apt 12." "Ok sir we will send help shortly just stay on the line and keep an eye on your wife's pulse and breathing ok." "Ok Finn said with a small hint of panic in his voice as he felt Rachel's pulse slowly fading away under his finger tips. A few minters later went by and Finn kept his fingers on her neck this time he didn't feel anything. He gasped out "Rachel?!" the lady on the phone asked "What is the matter sir" "I think I lost her pulse." "It may be very faint and hard to feel with your fingers put the phone down and put me on speaker." Finn put the phone on speaker and laid it on the endtable. "Ok I have you on speaker now what" gently lay your head on her chest can you hear anything?" Finn laid his head on her chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. Finn chocked back a sob "No I don't hear anything!" "Ok sir calm down your wife has gone into cardiac arrest do you know what to do." "No I don't what I do?" as a tear slid down Finn's cheek. "Wait the paramedics are here." "Ok Finn let them in they will help your wife don't worry everything will be ok." Finn hung up and let them in "You need to help her her heart stopped." the paramedics rush over to Rachel's side and the medics start working on Rachel trying to re-start her heart. A few minutes later they got her heart to beat again and Finn broke down crying seeing his wife being placed on the stretcher and haled away in the ambulance. "Sir we are taking your wife to New York Hospital you can follow us or meet us there." Finn nodded he was in to much shock to speak. The medic's rushed Rachel into the ambulance keeping her stable till they got to the hospital.

Finn ran down the stairs after them and got into his car and follow as fast as he could he had to stop at lights while they went though. He arrived at the hospital and Rachel was already rushed into the ER. Finn ran to the front desk. "Rachel Hudson?!" "Sir calm down" she clicked on her computer "Yes she was just brought in by ambulance and is in surgery right now. You can wait over there a doctor should be with you shortly. Finn nodded and walked over and plopped in a chair. He pulled out his phone and started calling the family. Hours went by and a doctor finally came out "Mr. Hudson?" "Finn stood up and said "That's me how's my wife" "She is stable at the moment we almost lost her during surgery Finn gasped out." Don't worry she is fine now and in ICU." "What caused this doc?" "we found a blood cot and it made her heart stop. We got it though so she is fine now and just needs to stay over night for more testing to make sure she can go home also we did find out Ms. Hudson is 2 weeks prengent so congrats your going to be a farther. Finn was taken back and asked "Can I see her?" "Yes this way." the doctor let him to the ICU and to Rachel's room she was hooked up to machines that Finn didn't know what for the only one he knew was the heart monitor showing her heart was still beating and she was alive.

Finn broke down at the site of Rachel he walked over to her and grabbed a chair sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Rachel baby please wake up the doctor told me we are going to be parents." Rachel squeezed Finn's hand and she slowly opened her eyes" Rachel looked over at Finn and a tear slid down her face. Finn wiped it away with his thumb. "You gave me quite a scare there Rachel I thought I lost you." "you wont lose me Finn and I'm prengent." "I know the doctor told me we are going to be a family."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is the last chap this will have a time jump to for when Rachel has her baby I ain't going into the whole 9 months...

a few days later Rachel was released from the hospital all better except being prengent and all she told her dad's and they were there to support all they can same with Burt and Carole. Finn helped Rachel into the apartment and led her to the couch while Finn whipped up some dinner. Rachel ate she was already 3 months into her pregnancy and her bump was showing tomorrow they were going to visit her doctor and find out the sex of the baby. The next day Finn helped Rachel into the truck and they headed to the doctor's. "Rachel Hudson?" "Rachel stood up and Finn followed into the office and Rachel laid on the table and the nurse came in and prepped her for the doctor to do the ultrasound and all. Rachel got suited on the chair and her doctor walked in. "Hello Rachel how are we feeling today?" "I'm ok today a little tired but aside from that i'm good." "That's good so today is a happy day we can find out the sex of your baby today." Rachel smiled and took a hold of Finn's hand. The doctor squirted some gel on Rachel's stomach and fired up the ultrasound machine and moved the deiced until they saw the baby on the screen. "Well here ya go congrats you are having a boy." Finn smiled and Rachel squeezed his hand she knew Finn wanted a boy.

Rachel got a DVD of the baby and sent it to her dad's and an extra copy to Carole and Burt. Finn and Rachel headed home and had dinner and deiced to head to bed.

A few months down the road it was getting close to Rachel's due date and she was excited and scared this would be her first kid. Finn was there the whole time though and he would be with her the day of her devilry and everything. The day finally came when she was about to go into labor. "Finn! Its time the baby is coming." Finn bounced up from the couch and got her to the car and rushed to the hospital. "Someone help my wife is in labor" Finn yelled. A nurse and doctor rushed over and got Rachel into a wheelchair and wheeled her to the ER Finn followed fast on his heels.

They got Rachel into the room and on the table and prepped her for derivly. Finn got stubs on and grabbed Rachel's hand and calmed her down while the doctor told her to push as she was crowing soon. Rachel pushed and pushed until finally the baby boy was brought into the world. The doctor spanked his little bottom and you heard a cry echo in the room. Rachel and Finn both sighed with joy and Finn was crying when the doctor came over and she placed the baby in Rachel's arms. He was dressed in a blue blanket with little blue booties and a blue hat. He had brown eyes just like Finn and Rachel's nose and Finn's dimples when he smiled. "What should we name him love?" I was thinking something Irish as he was convinced in Ireland. Lets called him Ryan. "Hello Ryan welcome to the world happy birthday.

The next day they were able to bring little Ryan home and they already had a nursery set up and Finn went on his compture and signed on to Skype and showed Carole and Burt and everybody else little Ryan. Awe's could be heard though the comp speakers.

Rachel put Ryan to bed and Finn and Rachel cuddled up into bed and fell asleep.

The end

sry this one is so short I just lost idea's for it to keep going I really hope ppl did enjoy it though ^^

Until next time keep reading and keep believing 3


End file.
